


Jusqu’où irait leur ressemblance ?

by malurette



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Short One Shot, belly button, identical strangers, wild imagination
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Où Waya s’interroge sur les rapports entre Isumi et Yang Hai et où Isumi s’interroge sur les nombrils respectifs de Le Ping et de Waya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jusqu’où irait leur ressemblance ?

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Jusqu’où irait leur ressemblance ?  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Hikaru no Go  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Isumi Shin-ichirō, Waya Yoshitaka ; mention de Yang Hai et de Lè Ping  
>  **Genre :**  
>  **Gradation :** PG à PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Hotta Yumi et Obata Takeshi, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Prompt :** nombril ~~off course~~  
>  **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : je ne sais plus, aux environs des chapitres 130 à 140, il me semble ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 350

« Tu as passé deux mois de manière illégale dans la chambre d’un type que tu ne connaissais pas ? » s’étonne Waya. Derrière l’absence prolongée d’Isumi-san, il s’attendait à quelque chose de drastique, genre, aller s’entraîner à la montagne avec un vieil ermite, ou prétendre ne plus vouloir jouer au go et enchaîner les petits boulots avant de retomber sur ses pieds. Mais quand même, ça, c’est un peu fort.

« Il t’a demandé quelque chose en échange ? »  
Isumi hésite :  
« Si je te disais paiement en nature, tu te ferais de fausses idées ?  
\- Hum. Je n’imagine pas le sérieux et froid Isumi-san payer quelqu’un de son corps. »  
Ça mérite qu’il lève les yeux au ciel !

« On a juste joué au go. Il voulait un adversaire différent de ceux dont il a l’habitude, de niveau correct, et régulier.  
\- Bien sûr... évidemment. »

Car il n’y a rien d’autre dans leur vie : juste les goban et les pierres noires et blanches.  
Ils ne sont pour ainsi dire pas des humains, on croirait qu’ils n’ont pas de corps. Seule chose d’importance pour eux : leur cerveau et ses stratégies, et puis leurs mains pour poser les pierres. Rien de plus.  
Ils n’éprouvent pas de désir autre qu’intellectuel, pas de fièvre autre que celle du jeu. En tout cas dans l’ordre normal des choses.

Et pourtant, pourtant. Isumi a ramené une curieuse obsession de son voyage d’étude en Chine. Une obsession dont il est le premier à s’étonner, d’ailleurs (et à vrai dire le seul puisqu’il n’en parle à personne) :  
à cause de Lè Ping, chaque fois qu’il croise Waya-kun, il se demande si son ami lui aussi a un nombril tourné vers l’extérieur.  
Il y pense, il y pense, il y pense. Il ne peut s’empêcher de ‘imaginer. Ça fait bébé, un trait pareil, se dit-il ; sur le corps d’un enfant comme Lè Ping, passe encore. Mais sur Waya qui s’achemine clairement vers l’âge adulte... non !

Et du coup, outre le détail du nombril, il se prend à se demander à quoi le jeune homme ressemble vraiment, sans chemise, sur toute l’étendue de son torse...


End file.
